Helpful Hint
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: The BAU women help spark a new romance and Reid and Morgan expose a thing or two about their own. Rated M for language and mention of sexual acts


**PLEASE READ THIS! I NEED FEEDBACK IN ORDER TO MAKE THE NECT ONE BETTER**

**I know that a lot of you are going to see the first word of this story and get confused, but this is my first cross over attemot, before I do the muti chapter one.**

**By the way you should check out my profile and vote on which plot you like better**

Samantha Spade sat at a small table with some of the other women of the FBI. They had just finished a huge sting operation that involved a missing person, a serial killer, drug trafficking, and a prostitution ring. Needless to say, it had been a long week and they were all glad to finally be able to sit down.

The guys were at a separate table, which she was glad for because those profiler guys were weird. She did enjoy her conversations with J.J, Emily, and Penelope. While she herself was from the New York Missing Person's Unit of the FBI, the other three women were from the BAU in Quantico they were able to get along.

Garcia was the red head with glasses. Though Samantha wasn't a profiler she was pretty sure the technical analysis had a thing for the other agent Derek Morgan. He seemed to be the muscle of the team with his genies nerd sidekick, _Dr_. Spencer Reid, who, while he was the smartest was also the baby of the team. J.J and Emily were the calmer two, J.J knowing she couldn't take too many risk with her child back home and Emily, was cautious for her team that they referred to as a family. Aaron Hotchner was the father of the family, though he was cold and decisive during the case, he was there when they needed him and was way more relaxed after the case was over.

She glanced over at the boys table again, Martin seemed to be distracted by something and Danny was talking up a storm. Jack had gone home the moment he knew he could, along with Vivian, leaving the other three agents here.

"You have a thing for Martin," Emily raised a brow teasingly.

"What…no," she squeaked.

"You don't have to be a profiler to see it," Garcia smirked.

"We used to date," she admitted.

"So, he was so good you can't let him go," Garcia gave her a suggestive look.

"W-what no, we never got that far." It was true whenever she put the moves on him he always found a way to back out. And the one time he asked her to come to bed with him, they did nothing more than snuggle.

"I can see why," J.J was watching the other table as well.

"How," Samantha looked scared of the answer. On more than one occasion when she brought up the reason of the breakup to Danny, because Martin couldn't help but tell the Hispanic man everything, he'd always seemed like he blamed her, like she had hurt Martin in some way. The only place she knew she went wrong was when she didn't want to tell anyone that they were dating and found excuses after excuses to do so. Or how often she tried to seduce him.

"You can't tell," Emily was teasing her.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out," J.J jumped into the game.

"Fine, I give, what do you guys see that I don't." She huffed, it came out sounding more like an annoyed child than she would have liked.

"Martin's gay," Emily said coolly, "And has a little crush on that Danny guy."

"And from this angle," J.J completed the thought, "It looks like Danny may like him back."

"That's ridicules," Samantha shook her head, "Those two hate each other. Even after Martin almost died, Danny still couldn't care less."

"You never know what a life or death situation can do to people." Garcia gave an evil smirk.

"Don't we know it," J.J glanced at the guys table again. "I see four open seats over there, how about we make sure the boys aren't acting up to badly."

The group moved taking a seat with the guys. One of the other people from the New York division was telling a story of a previous exapade of his, in detail. He stopped the moment the girls sat down having a bit of decency.

"Sam, great you're here," Danny beamed, "Martin won't talk again."

"Why is it my job to tend to him," she wined, "Did you think that maybe he's just tired?"

"That's not it," Martin mumbled, "I'm not _allowed_ to talk."

"Why not," Garcia was intrigued, which was a dangerous thing.

"It's my understanding that you're allowed to tell a story as long as it's not "gay" which makes no since."

"Morgan," J.J's voice was that of a mother about to discipline her child.

"It wasn't me," it was kind of comical to see such a big guy scared of such a small women, "I said it didn't matter, it was the narcotics team that was all against it."

Samantha and sat back and listened. It was obvious that Danny must have known that Martin was gay, and no one had told her. Maybe the profilers were right.

One of the guys from narcotics started to defend his case, "The majority here is heterosexual. It's not that we're homophobic or anything, but I really don't want to hear about him sticking his dick up another guys ass."

"Because I just so love to hear about what you guys do with women," Martin rolled his eyes.

"You could have sat with the girls then."

"I'm not a fucking woman!"

"Calm down Martin," Danny eased. He knew that if provoked, or annoyed, Martin would shoot.

"I'm just saying," the other guy mumbled. "It's not like you're bringing something new to the table we want to talk about. Guys don't even have a G-spot."

Martin snorted, "They do, or the whole act would be pointless."

"And what, it makes them scream out. Men aren't women."

"Have you ever had a grown man underneath you screaming and begging for more like a woman?" Martin asked causing the whole table to go quiet, even Garcia was blushing, "That's how you know you're doing it right."

"Amen to that," Morgan raised his hand for a high five. Martin slapped the hand grinning. He knew he wasn't the only one.

What Samantha found weird was that the great Dr. Reid turned red, completely red. And had this look on his face that was somewhere between mortified and mortified. Maybe he didn't know that his best friend and macho man of the team was gay.

But the rest of the team didn't look the same way. Emily and J.J rose an eyebrow as if surprised Morgan would openly say that and Garcia looked excited.

"Reid, you're a screamer." The red head asked.

"Oh my…" Reid buried his face in his hands.

"And this is where I take my leave," Hotch said, "Have fun guys."

They waved goodbye as Morgan tended to Reid, "I'm sorry baby, but I couldn't leave him out there by himself like that."

"Out of all the things you could have said you had to say that," Reid's face was still red and his voice was on the cusp of hysteria. "Of all the things."

"We all kind of figured that's how everything worked," Emily said, "That and last week we came back from break early and we could hear you guy."

Reid only turned redder if that was possible.

Danny laughed, leaning back and resting his arm against the back of Martin's chair.

"What about you guys," Morgan motioned to Danny and Martin, "How long have you two been together."

Danny all but spit out what he was drinking, "We're not a couple. Even if I was gay too it would never work."

Martin's face kind of fell at that and he looked hurt beyond belief, "I'm going to the bathroom," he said getting up.

"He's got it bad," Emily said once Martin was out of ear shot.

"What," Danny looked scared.

"Martin likes you," Morgan said, "And us being profiles, can tell you like him a lot more than you're saying."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," J.J was teasing again, "You can pretend to hate him all you want, but something happened between you guys, I'd say a few weeks ago and you can't get it out of your mind. And judging from the look on Martin's face when you rejected him I'm going to take a guess and say it was," she paused for dramatic effect, "intercourse?"

Danny mumbled something in Spanish, "It's none of your business."

Morgan let out a laugh, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Sure it's not the most romantic way to hook up, but if you love each other, what's holding you back?" He pulled Reid closer to add emphasis.

The guys from narcotics rolled their eyes, "If you guys are going to start talking about love and all that stuff, we're out." They left.

"Look, it wouldn't work."

"Why not," Garcia had a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"His dad is the Deputy Director of the FBI, not just our division, the entire FBI. Besides he's not ready for a new relationship since he got out of the last one," he flashed Samantha a dirty look, "Now he thinks everyone he ever dated wants him for his body and the moment they can't have it they toss him to the side."

"Then prove to him that's not what you want," Reid stepped in, "Actually make an effort. If you only say it once and he says no and you stop chasing him you're just going to prove him right. He needs to see that you mean what you say and naturally you'll have to chase him."

Morgan made a -_- kind of face, "You made me chase you?"

"That's beside the point," Reid waved him off, "Anyways, I don't think you'll have to chase. He seems pretty willing and like he wants to be with you. You just have to say when."

Before anything more could be said, Martin was making his way back to the table.

"I think it's about time to call it a night," J.J yawned looking at her watch.

"It's only eight o'clock," Reid protested.

"Yes, but you guys aren't the best morning people and we have to be on the plane at six in order to get home tomorrow. That being said it's time for everyone to go to bed."

"But…" Reid protested.

"No buts Spencer, it's time to go back to the hotel. Come on guys."

Begrudgingly, they all stood saying good bye to the Missing Persons Unit when Samantha decided that they could see them out. They stood outside as they attempted to hail down two taxis to avail. They talked as they waited.

Martin had found talking to Reid and Morgan to be one of the better conversations he had. He didn't have to worry about what he was saying and was able to talk openly about his sexuality. A luxury he lacked on a day to day basis.

"I think you should at least tell him how you feel," Reid said motioning to Danny who was talking with Samantha and the women of the BAU. "Put it out there and see how things go. What's the worst that could happen?"

"After I came out to him he didn't talk to me for a week. We still don't spend as much time together as we used to. Yeah, I like him, but I also like our friendship, and I don't want to lose that over a stupid crush." Martin reasoned looking longingly at Danny. Danny looked at him at the same time and Martin found himself looking away and blushing.

"That's what I used to tell myself," Reid said, "But once I told him, one I felt a lot better and two he felt the same. If there's a time when you got a strong feeling he liked you, the odds are he does."

"I did, and one thing led to another and I woke up in his bed," Martin ran his hand over his face, "He said that it was nothing but…"

"Don't just stress about it, do something about it," Morgan insisted, "Talk to him."

Meanwhile Danny was in a similar situation only with the girls. "I am not going over there," he said for the last time.

"If you wait too long you'll lose him," J.J said ideally spinning her wedding ring on her finger, "I learned that the hard way when my boyfriend almost died after I turned down his proposal."

Danny sighed looking at Martin. They locked eyes for a second before they both turned away. He smiled knowing that Martin was most likely blushing.

"How about this," Garcia gave another evil grin, "If you don't…let's just say you'll never be able to go on the internet safely again."

"Okay, okay, I'll go talk to him." He was caught off guard when as he started to walk towards Martin, Martin was doing the same.

The BAU assembled back together, dragging Samantha with them, "We, are awesome," Emily decided. They couldn't hear what was being said between the two but everyone smiled when they saw their fingers interlock and their foreheads pressed together.

"You guys were planning this from the start weren't you?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded, "It was kind of obvious what was going on after talking with you guys for two minutes. But it was also nauseating, so we decided to do something about it."

They continued to watch and there were a chorus of "awe's" when they saw the new couple kiss. Martin blushed remembering that they were being watched while Danny just pulled him closer, choosing to ignore them.

"Mission accomplished," Garcia cheered.

"Is that what we always look like," Reid asked.

"Pretty much," Emily agreed.

"That has to be annoying," Reid said.

"Really, you think."

And just as things started to get good the two taxis they called for, because it was almost physically impossible to hail on down, arrived. "Bye guys," the BAU waved as they started to pile in.

"Bye," She waved, Danny and Martin doing the same as well.

"Remember if something pops up again don't hesitate to call us." And with that they left.

Later on when they were at the hotel Morgan realized something, "Am I the only one who thinks that, that Martin guy looks a lot like Spicer."

"Now that you mention it," Emily spoke up, "He kind of did."

Fin

**THANK YOU TO ANY ONE WHO MADE IT THIS FAR. Review to let me know what I should work on. Good or bad I want to know.**


End file.
